


My Clarity

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the more notable paradoxes in Draco's life that the maddest person he knew was also the only one keeping him sane. Written for hp-humpdrabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles, with the prompt "Clarity" by Zedd.

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? ~Zedd_

)O(

It was one of the more notable paradoxes in Draco's life that the maddest person he knew was also the only one keeping him sane.

There was something about Luna Lovegood. She might prattle on about Wrackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorcacks and all manner of other things that would make you think she was crazy, but she was quiet and just  _watched_  him, or when she was up against a wall and didn't make a sound no matter how rough he was, or when there were tears in his eyes afterwards and she wiped them away without commenting on them, and those weren't things that he would have expected from anyone else.

"You're an idiot for looking twice at her," Blaise said disparagingly when he caught Draco looking across the Great Hall, watching Luna prod at her food and gaze into space, caught up as ever by her world of imaginary creatures. "She's absolutely insane – you do know that, don't you?"

"I know," Draco snapped back. "She's a good fuck, that's all."

"Right." Blaise snorted quietly and went back to his dinner, and Draco quietly fumed while he continued to watch her almost against his will.

She was just Looney Lovegood, the girl who saw Wrackspurts. She was mad and strange and definitely not a suitable girlfriend for Draco, and yet…

She was insane, maybe, and perhaps it was only in comparison, but Draco never felt saner than when he was with her. When everything else in life was spinning out of control, Luna stayed anchored firmly down, perhaps granted some immunity by virtue of her detachment from the world at large.

That anchor was something Draco sorely needed, and Luna Lovegood could give it to him, he'd endure his friends' taunts for her.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
